The Return to Albania Affair
by AllTrekkedUp
Summary: This story follows my last one called 'The Sick in Singapore Affair', you don't have to read it but it would help. Napoleon and Illya are going to Albania to close an old affair that killed Napoleon's former partner. Will they be successful this time or will it again end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

Illya Kuryakin was working in his office in U.N.C.L.E headquarters when he got word from Mr. Waverly that the man wanted to see him, he left what he was doing and went upstairs.

"Mr. Kuryakin, I have a special mission for you," Mr. Waverly said as soon as Illya came in the door.

"Alright," Illya responded. He looked around the room for his partner but didn't see him.

"You won't find Mr. Solo here, he is still on holiday. He also won't be working with you on this mission. You do know Kitridge don't you?" Mr. Waverly asked. He had his hands in his pockets as he paced back and forth.

"Yes I know him, I have worked with him before," Illya said.

"Well, you'll be working with him again now," Mr. Waverly said, he pulled out his pipe and put in his mouth but didn't light it.

"Why? Am I allowed to ask?" Illya asked.

"You may ask whatever you like, Mr. Kuryakin. The reason is, because you and Mr. Kitridge are going to Albania. THURSH established a secret outpost there a year ago, yes, perhaps a bit longer now, it is a listening place. They hear all the communications around the Balkans from that place, for a while it was alright, we kept an eye on them, they weren't getting anything too very important. Until recently, they have started interfering in communications, taking things out and putting things in, we fear by doing this they have the Soviet Union start war with Europe and untimely- the Untied States," Mr. Waverly explained.

"That sounds like a grave situation indeed. But there was a team from U.N.C.L.E that went there before wasn't there?" Illya asked.

"You are full of questions today, aren't you Mr. Kuryakin? But you are right, Mr. Solo and the late Mr. Spitz, God rest his soul, went there, where Mr. Spitz met his end. You see, once they had located the post on ground, or I should say, underground, they had gone out one night to set bombs and be rid of it once and for all, Mr. Spitz went in with the bombs and Mr. Solo was look out, outside, he waited for quite some time for Mr. Spitz to come out and he when he didn't he went in himself. He found Donny laying in a pool of blood, shot in the head, poor fellow. Mr. Solo had to fight his way out, he barely made it out of the country alive," Mr. Waverly explained.

Illya looked towards the windows, out at the gray, rainy day. He had seen people shot in the head before, perhaps too many. "I know that was hard on him, but don't you think he would be valuable to this mission? Since he already knows so much about it, and they post, and the area," Illya asked.

Mr. Waverly was already shaking his head. "No, I won't allow Mr. Solo to go back there yet. He can't handle it, it's only been nearly nine months," Mr. Waverly said.

"Don't you think he has the right to make that decision? He is well now, and capable," Illya asked.

"No, I will not allow it. Further more I want him to know nothing of this mission, he will remain on holiday until you return," Mr. Waverly said firmly.

"As you say, sir," Illya said.

"Good. Mr. Kitridge has already been informed, you will go and meet him down in Section three, you will depart the day after tomorrow," Mr. Waverly said.

"Yes, sir," Illya said. He left Mr. Waverly's office and went to find Kitridge as instructed. When he arrived to Section three he found Kitridge smoking a cigarette, waiting for him.

"Hello, Illya. I take you've been with the old man?" Kitridge asked.

"Yes," Illya responded curtly.

"Mighty protective of Napoleon, ain't he?" Kitridge asked.

"Yes, but I suppose he knows best," Illya said.

"Posh! Napoleon would want to go, I know that much about him! He'd want to go back and pop that outpost off for Donny!" Kitridge said, nodding as he puffed out smoke.

"Perhaps. I sense that Napoleon is still grieving, Mr. Waverly might be correct in thinking that he couldn't handle it," Illya said.

"Well a course he is! Thicker 'n thieves they was, him and Donny, naturally it's hard for him. But he would still want to go, close this one out for his 'ole mate. It's bloody unfair of Waverly to deny him the chance if you ask me," Kitridge said.

"You may be right, but there's nothing we can do about it," Illya said.

"Who says? I'm going to call and tell him," Kitridge said, pulling out his cigarette case.

"But Mr. Waverly ordered us not to tell him, and if we did so we would not only be disobeying an order but betraying Mr. Waverly's trust as well," Illya said.

"Look, Illya, I respect Mr. Waverly just as much as any other U.N.C.L.E agent but he is wrong this time. And when I know somebody or something is wrong I just can't go along with it, so I am going to tell Napoleon about this ruddy mission and if you want to stop me you can go to Waverly right now," Kitridge said.

Illya stood there a moment in thought, he thought Napoleon should know as well, just as he had told Mr. Waverly he thought Napoleon had the right to know and make up his own mind about the affair. "Alright, go ahead. If you are going to get into trouble I might as well go down with you," he said.

Kitridge smiled and slapped Illya on the back. "There it is! That's the Russian in you! I knew it was in there somewhere! Now, Ill give him a buzz and tell him to haul it down here on the double," he said. He turned the nob on his cigarette case and waited.


	2. Tomorrow

Napoleon was in his apartment drinking wine with one of his go-to girlfriends. Luana Darcy. They sat on the couch with fire roaring beside them, Napoleon had his right forearm behind Luana's neck as he kissed her, they parted after what seemed like forever, Luana sighed and leaned against him. "I don't know why I keep coming back to you," she said.

"Because you like me," Napoleon said, holding her close and kissing her head.

"Hmm. Yes I do," Luana said. They kissed again, wrapping their arms around each other.

"I tell you what, why don't we go to the-" Napoleon was cut off by a beeping sound.

Luana sighed again and moved away from him, she had been through this before.

"Just a minute, dear. Solo, here," Napoleon answered.

"Napoleon, can you come in? We need to talk to you," came Kitridge's voice.

"About what? I'm busy right now," Napoleon said, taking Luana by the waist and pulling her back to him.

"It's about Albania, Mr. Waverly is sending Illya and me back there," Kitridge told him.

"What?!" Napoleon asked shocked, eyes going wide.

"Thought that might get your attention. You coming down here now?" Kitridge asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there," Napoleon said, he cut off communications and turned back to Luana.

"I know, I know. You have to go to work, don't know when you'll be back and you're sorry," Luana said for him, crossing her arms.

"I really am sorry, love. I may be leaving the country so to make up for it you can have the run of the place, feel free to eat everything in my refrigerator and play all my records, alright?" Napoleon said. He had gotten up and was putting on his jacket and shoes.

"I can stay here? Really? And wear your shirts?" Luana asked, smiling. Napoleon's apartment was large and lavish, every woman he brought there loved it.

Napoleon gave a small grin and leaned down and kissed her once more. "And wear my shirts. Have a good time," he said. He opened the door and left her there, she smiled and looked around at her new temporary home.

When Napoleon arrived at headquarters he didn't look for Kitridge or even Illya, he got on the elevator and went straight up to Waverly's office, he walked in and surprised the man who was reading a report. "Mr. Solo! What are you doing here?!" he asked, taking off his glasses.

"Why weren't you going to tell me about Illya going to Albania? Why don't you want me to go?" Napoleon rapidly asked, walking around the table.

"Mr. Kuryakin told you?" Mr. Waverly asked, astonished.

"No, Kitridge did. You are not answering my questions!" Napoleon said, he was angry.

"I didn't think Mr. Kuryakin would do such a thing. Calm down, Mr. Solo, I just don't think you're ready to be thrust back into the Albania affair again. It's too soon, the fact that you are angry right now tells me that it is too soon for you," Mr. Waverly said, his tone of voice never changed.

"The fact that I am angry right now is because you were going to send Kitridge in my place! I deserve to go, I know this affair inside and out!" Napoleon said.

"Napoleon, I know you could lead this mission well, but Donny's death is still fresh, and going back there will be like putting salt in the wound," Mr. Waverly said, looking on his agent with soft eyes.

Napoleon cooled down a little and sat down beside his boss. "I know it could be like that, trust me, I know. But I think if I went back and helped to shut this thing down once and for all it would give me closure, can you understand that?" he asked.

Mr. Waverly looked down at the table before looking back at Napoleon. "Yes, I believe I do understand. Alright, you can go, you and Mr. Kuryakin will leave tomorrow, I had wanted to wait but I have just received a rather disturbing report. THURSH is falsifying information to Russia that France is planning an attack on them, you must get together your things now and straighten this thing out," he said.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you very much!" Napoleon said, smiling. He stood and shook Mr. Waverly's hand.

"I wish you Godspeed and the closure you are looking for," Mr. Waverly said.

Napoleon nodded and left the room, now in search of Illya, he went to the man's office and found both he and Kitridge there.

"There you are!" Kitridge said, smiling.

"Yes, here I am and you are out of a job. We're leaving tomorrow, Illya. Something has come up," Napoleon said.

Kitridge smiled. "Good! I'm glad you're going! Guess I'll have to go face the old man now, I'm sure he knows I called for you," he said.

"He does. But I don't think he'll be too hard on you," Napoleon said.

"One can only hope. Have a successful trip," Kitridge said, he nodded at them both and left.

Illya was also glad that Napoleon would be going, but he didn't say anything. "Tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Napoleon confirmed, both dreading and looking forward to it.


	3. Church of the Holy Crucifixtion

Getting into Albania was a risk, no matter how they planned to enter it would be a risk. Albania was under communist rule and foreign visitors weren't exactly welcomed, with most of the surrounding countries also under communist rule the only thing they could do was air drop into the country. As they flew, drawing closer and closer to their drop point, the two agents sat prepared to jump in coveralls and parachutes, both were silent, Napoleon had been quiet the whole trip, but Illya knew why this time.

"Four minutes to drop," the co-pilot informed.

Napoleon nodded and felt his heart pick up pace, he had done jumps like this before, the last had been this same jump nine months before with Donny. He suspected Illya would do better than Donny had, the latter had panicked at the last moment and had to be pushed out, he was deathly afraid of heights.

"Two minutes, gentlemen," the co-pilot told.

They stood up and the co-pilot was standing ready to open the door, ever watching the time. Then suddenly the door was flung open and they were falling, Napoleon got caught up in the feeling and almost forgot to pull his cord, hearing the sounds of Illya's parachute caused him to pull the cord of his own, meeting the ground not long after. It was dark, just before dawn and the sky was just getting to be a dark purple as the sun was slowly rising, when they stood and got their bearings Napoleon began leading them away from the town of Koplik, which they were dropped near, and to a small house about a mile away. It was cold, the wind blew from the north and blew straight through them as they made their run under the cover of early dawn, the mountains were all around them, snow capped and looming, like the communist government that ruled them.

Illya followed Napoleon as he seemed to know the path like the back of his hand, he motioned for Illya to stop once they were in the yard of a house, Illya came up beside him so they could talk. "You stay out here, I'll knock on the door and then come for you when it's okay," Napoleon said.

"Alright. But who lives here?" Illya asked.

"A man who will help us-hopefully. He helped me before," Napoleon said, with Illya's nod he left him and went to the door of the house.

After two knocks the door was opened by a middle aged man with graying blonde hair and gray eyes, he was about five eleven and wearing tan pants and a heavy, dark sweater, when he saw who was at his door his eyes widened in shock. "Napoleon? Is that you? Napoleon Solo?" he asked.

"Yes, Father, it's me," Napoleon said.

The man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in, shutting the door as he went. "You know not to call me that! You have come back to finish the job?" he asked.

"Yes I have, and my new partner with me. Will you help us? Let us stay here like before?" Napoleon asked, he knew he was asking a lot of the man.

"Yes of course I will, we will just have to be careful like before, where is your partner? Hurry and bring him in before it gets any lighter," the man urged.

Napoleon went back out and motioned for Illya to come ahead, they both entered the house together that time. It was small and plain on the inside with humble furnishings, the living room was small with two large windows at the front of the house, a coffee table, a couch, a chair and a fireplace made up the room. Across from the living room was a bedroom, behind the living room was the dinning room, with a round table and a small china hutch, to the left of it was the kitchen.

"Illya Kuryakin, I would like you to meet Nickoli Kastrioti- shepherd and secretly a priest," Napoleon introduced.

"It is good to meet you Mr. Kuryakin," Nickoli said, as he shook his hand.

"You too, Father, thank you for helping us," Illya said.

"Anything to get your THURSH out of here. It is hard enough on the people around here as it is, we don't need the added burden of being afraid to go near that mountain," Nickoli said.

"Well before I leave this time it will be gone, and you won't have to worry about THURSH anymore," Napoleon said, determined.

"I will pray for you, Napoleon. I have since you left and I will continue, you too Mr. Kuryakin," Nickoli said.

"Just Illya. Thank you," he said.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" Nickoli asked.

"We ate before we got on our plane, thank you," Napoleon said.

"Then I will have to ask you to hide, I am expecting some company from town and you cannot be seen," Nickoli said.

"Of course. Come along, Illya, I'll show you where we're going to be staying for the next several days," Napoleon said. They went to the right into Nickoli's bedroom and shut the door behind them, Napoleon then bent down and rolled a well worn, blue and gray rug out of the way to reveal a small square of floor that had a thin cord attached like a door handle.

"Strike a match would you? It's rather dark," Napoleon said.

Illya did as requested and Napoleon opened the door and started down the wooden ladder there, Illya followed him and shut the door above them now. The match lasted the short way down and Napoleon struck another one and lit first one candle and then seven before picking up two lanterns and lighting them, with light came the knowledge of where they were. It was a small room dug out of the ground and lined tightly with boards, on one wall was a beautiful painting of the crucified Christ, hanging limp on the cross with mockers, soldiers and followers looking on, under the painting were all the candles Napoleon had lit, sitting on a little table. On the other side of the room was a cot with several blankets and a pillow, nothing more than that, Napoleon sat down on the cot and looked around with pained eyes, he knew this room, all too well.

Illya looked on him a few moments before speaking. "How did you meet the Father?" he asked.

"Oh, well Mr. Waverly knew of the Father, that is Nickoli, we didn't know he was a priest until we got to know him, but he was known as a man who the community of Koplik looked to for guidance in small matters and thought that he might help us. When Donny and I arrived we sought him out here at his home, we told him about THURSH and he already knew something was going on, he offered us to stay down here when we weren't out looking for the communication base. This is where he worships, he calls it 'The Church of the Holy Crucifixion'. We were honored that he would let us hide down here, that he would tell us about his priesthood," Napoleon explained.

"To let you in on that he must trust you, for no one can be trusted in a communist country. You can trust that I know that for a fact," Illya said.

"I know that too, from past experience. But we can only go out at night, the only way in here is the way we came so we have to leave and come back to the house through the front door. Night is the only safe time," Napoleon said.

"So until then we wait," Illya said, looking around at the flames flickering on the wall.

"Yes, we wait," Napoleon said, sighing, not knowing if he could stand it.


	4. All Over Again

Napoleon dosed off on the cot with the assurance that Illya was listening to whatever was going on above them. Napoleon had fought sleep at first, fearing what it might bring, but in the end had lost the battle and found himself dreaming anyway. He was in the small room still but with Donny.

 _Donny was sitting on the floor staring at the painting on the wall as he drank straight from a bottle of wine._

 _"Makes you think doesn't it?" Napoleon asked, sitting on the cot. Eating some bread._

 _"Yeah it does... Napoleon?" Donny asked._

 _"Yes?" Napoleon asked. He could see that Donny was doing some serious thinking just then._

 _"Do you believe there are degrees in Hell? You know, like they say?" Donny asked. His eyes never left the painting, fingers tight around the bottle's neck, knuckles white._

 _"You mean as is written in Dante's Inferno?" Napoleon asked._

 _"Yes. Just like that," Donny said._

 _Napoleon thought a moment. "Well, I don't see why not. If you believe in Hell then why shouldn't it be worse for the world's most detestable people?" he asked._

 _"That's how I feel too. What were the degrees? How many? Do you remember?" Donny asked._

 _"Well, there were nine, the ninth being the worst," Napoleon said._

 _"The ninth is where the betrayers are," Donny muttered, mostly to himself._

 _"Yes. And in the center of Hell the Devil eats Judas over and over again," Napoleon recalled._

After this the dream shifted to the moment Napoleon walked in the underground installation and found Donny laying there, blood pooled around him, lifeless.

Napoleon woke with a start and rubbed his forehead, feeling eyes on him he looked over at Illya who was still sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry, bad dream," Napoleon said.

"So I thought. It is getting to be afternoon, I am getting hungry," Illya proclaimed.

Napoleon gave a small smile. "So I had thought, in getting to know you. Nicoli will call us to dinner before it gets dark. Then we'll put on our night gear and get going," he said.

"Just what exactly is the plan? You seem assured that this can be taken care of handily," Illya said.

"Assured? Trust me, I am far and away from assured about anything. Last time I was assured and that didn't work out so well," Napoleon said quietly.

"Your plan then?" Illya asked.

"We will split up and observe the six entrances they have into the mountain. That way we can see how many guards we will have to deal with when we go back out to destory it," Napoleon said.

"A recon mission tonight then. I will be ready," Illya said.

"Good. We'll meet back where we split up, I'll show you where later," Napoleon said.

Illya nodded and not long after that Nicoli opened their door and called them up for food. They ate in the small dinning room with the curtains pulled and few lights on, Illya listened to Napoleon and their host talk, discussing what had taken place over the course of the past several months. Illya himself never spoke but he gathered from the conversation that THRUSH was becoming bolder around the area and that wasn't good for anyone. They were starting to steal from the farms and simply do as they pleased to the local people.

When the meal had concluded it was late evening and Illya and Napoleon went about getting ready, dressing in black clothing and darkening their faces. They struck out from the house once it was well after dark and traveled over the rough countryside up the side of a sharp but narrow mountain that THRUSH had taken for their own purposes. Napoleon pointed silently in the direction he wanted Illya to go and made clear that they would meet back in the place the parted.

Illya gave a curt nod and went his way, there was brush around for hiding and Illya made use of it, as he traveled in stealth he saw that it wasn't hard to find the entrances, THRUSH didn't seem too concerned about hiding them well. Illya passed by the first two and saw that they had two guard a peice at them who weren't paying very good attention, taking them out would be easy. But when he came upon the third of his entrances he ran into trouble...


End file.
